The Path of U'ki'ut'l
by squibalicous
Summary: The sequel to Had I not seen the Sun. Six months later, old secrets and new betrayals threaten more than just Samantha and Jack’s budding relationship. Jack/Sam, AU
1. Chapter 1

_The sequel to Had I not seen the Sun. __Dr Samantha Carter is recruited, unwillingly, years into the Stargate program to solve the mystery of who tried to sabotage the Stargate._

Previously in _Had I not seen the Sun_: After being called in to assist with an unknown gate malfunction, Doctor Samantha Carter is abducted by B'aal and his consort Ashtarte, a Gou'ald with the ability to read minds. Jack O'Neill and the boys come to the rescue just in time. Jack and Samantha start a relationship that is slowly undoing her distain for the military which had her and her research into wormhole theory under surveillance for years. Samantha's dislike for the military is sourced from her long estrangement from her thought to be dead father General Jacob Carter.

Six months later, old secrets and new betrayals threaten more than just Samantha and Jack's budding relationship.

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Dr Samantha Carter pulled into her assigned parking spot in the civilian lot outside of Area 51. She blinked at her reflection in the rearview mirror. It was only the fourth day of wearing contacts for the first time. She had never considered them before, happy with her glasses and unconcerned with their appearance. But after the fifth time Jack hid them from her, insisting she looked better without them, she finally made the change. She hoped he would like the surprise when he visited the coming weekend. Checking her watch, she hastened her movements. Collecting her purse, she stepped from her car.

She had been at Area 51 for four months. Working for the military was not her first choice but after her experience with B'aal and the murder of her colleague at the hands of her treacherous assistant George in her own apartment, she felt she could not return to MIT. It was over one of Jack's weekend visits to Arizona that he suggested she go to work at Area 51. While a military installation, it was run mostly by scientists. Their research focused on the alien technology the SGC acquired in the travels of teams and negotiations with alien peoples.

"You'll be running the place within six months." He told her one morning over breakfast at the hotel he stayed at on his visits to Phoenix. She had still not introduced Jack to her mother and her step-father Carl. Jack never asked about it but her mother would eye her on those Monday mornings after she returned from seeing Jack off at the airport.

Always shaking her head, Samantha could make out her mother's muttering to Carl, "If he is so important, then why can't we meet him?"

Samantha blanched at Jack's assertion that she would fit in with the military run program.

"Jack, I'm not sure if I could be happy working for the military. I don't think it would work out."

Reaching across the cozy breakfast table on the deck off the hotel room, Jack took her hand.

"Trust me, I know this will work."

In the back of her mind, Samantha knew why Jack wanted her in the program. It would mean that they could finally talk more openly about it with each other. She could see it in Jack's eyes, his earnest to share with her.

After their two weeks together in Sedona, Samantha found herself considering something she had never done in her life; making a compromise for a man. For so long she had been committed to her work and she was satisfied with it. She could live with her work defining who she was, as a scientist, as a person, even as a woman. But Jack turned all of that around. He found those parts of her she had forgotten about. The part of her that liked the feeling of security and safety when held in the arms of another. Instead of feeling weakened by her need for Jack, she felt empowered. To know there was a person in the world who desired all of her, raw and unedited and in whom she could place her trust.

The decision was not as hard as she thought it would be. With returning to MIT out as an option, she had little else to choose from. Her research had been confiscated and sealed by the government. Finding another institution to take her would put her back at square one. Add in that the starting salary of a civilian contractor was astronomical compared to her research stipend. What it did not offer was a chance for her and Jack to see more of each other.

She had immediately been drawn to a project to reverse engineer a piece of ancient technology brought back from Atlantis. A climate adjustment system that would alter wind and ocean currents and could be used to manage weather patterns in specific regions. It would mean improved conditions in parts of the world affected by drought or other conditions damaging to crops. It may even halt the adverse effects of global warming, if not reverse it all together.

She had been working on it for two months and had been close to an operational demo when she was reminded that the work done at Area 51 was run by the military. Pulled from her project, she was put on another that was close to completion. A planetary defense system that utilized technology from an ancient outpost in Antarctica.

This morning the team working on it would be presenting the project to a military oversight committee, unfortunately Jack would not be among them.

"Good morning ma'am" greeted the young sergeant at the security check-in.

"Sergeant, every time you "ma'am" me it makes me feel I should be baking cookies." She said with a smile to the young man.

Setting her bag and jacket on the scanner belt Samantha stepped through the metal detector.

"Sorry ma'am."

Smiling at the young man, Samantha gathered her things on the other side and headed toward the elevator that would take her seven levels down to the her lab.

As she stepped out of the elevator she was immediately accosted by her lab mate Corrine Wyle.

"Cutting it close Doctor Carter." Corrine shoved a paper into her hands, taking her bag and coat from her.

"Not my party Corrine. This is Carlisle's dog and pony show."

The two women stepped into their shared lab.

"Yeah, well when the boys in uniform want to know how we were able to fix the containment breach when the unit reaches its full charge, he'll need you there to explain it to them. At the last project update he convinced them it would take two years and another couple of million dollars to work the problem out."

"Well, then maybe I can ask for the money I saved them be sent to our department so we can finish our project.

Heading out of the room, the two women walked down the sterile hallway to the conference room. Entering, they noticed a swarm of blue uniforms and glittering medals. Samantha scanned the room. They all looked the same to her, too much like her father.

Doctor Eugene Carlisle stepped to the front of the room and called the meeting to order. Seated in the back Samantha listened with one ear to Carlisle pontificate of _his_ breakthrough, as Corrine whispered in her other about how unfair it was he was taking the credit.

But Samantha was far away from all of it. Her mind was occupied with running over the conversation she had with Jack the night before. He had called to confirm that he would be down that weekend.

"_Carlisle won't need you to come in this weekend will he?"_

"_No, the presentation is tomorrow. The project will be moved to Antarctica for testing later this month. I can finally get back to my project on Monday."_

"_That's great, great."_

"_Jack?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Jack, every time you use 'that's great', I know you have something in mind, what is it?"_

"_Well, I thought it would be nice to ah…have dinner with your Mom and her husband. We could meet at the airport and take a flight to Phoenix."_

_Silent, Samantha shifted in her chair._

"_Samantha?"_

_Silence._

"_Sam?"_

"_Yeah, I'm…are you sure?"_

"_About?"_

"_Meeting my mother?"_

"_I am but I take it you're..not."_

"_No, I mean, maybe. It just…I'm not really prepared for this."_

"_Prepared for what? Introducing your mother to you boyfriend? Or introducing you mother to your boyfriend who happens to be a Colonel in the Air Force?"_

"_Both?" Sam squeaked. She knew this was coming. She couldn't hide this truth from her mother forever. Especially with the way things were going with Jack. Eventually she would have to come clean to her._

_This time it was Jack's side of the conversation to go quiet._

"_Jack?"_

"_Ah, I'm sorry, just forget about it."_ His voice was sullen, but then lightened as he continued._ "We'll go to Flagstaff. We can stay at the bed and breakfast you like."_

"_Jack. I want you to meet my folks, just, don't be disappointed if my mom doesn't take to you."_

Samantha was brought back to the present by a nudge from Corrine.

"Samantha, they want you."

"Dr. Carter!" Carlisle was motioning to her to join him at the front of the room.

Going to him, Samantha faced the seated men.

"Dr. Carter," started an older general who looked decidedly sour. "Can you explain to us how you were able to make the proper corrections to the…."

* * *

The teltak hung over the atmosphere of a lifeless planet. Waiting for days, its occupant spent his time playing a sort of solitary with a set of alien runes.

"_Remind me to ask George for a deck of cards that next time we are on Earth."_

"_You do not enjoy palcharak?"_

Before he could answer an indicator signal sounded. Abandoning the Tok'ra time-waster, Jacob Carter went to the controls of his ship.

"_It's a weak signal; we may not get the whole message."_

Adjusting his instruments, Jacob routed the signal's message through the power matrix to increase its download.

Once completed, he read through the message, several parts had been lost over its light-years transmission.

_Ashtarte gaining forces in sector ΠΦΔ. Defeated B'aal's forces on Thearin. Moving on position at Serph.._

_Taken one al'kesh into Tau'ri space. Planning acquisition of…"_

Finishing his review of the transmission Jacob powered the teltak and broke orbit. Setting his heading he sat back to consider what was meant by this latest information.

"_Earth has to be warned."_

"_We must get the information to the high council first Jacob."_


	2. Chapter 2

Jack nodded cheerfully to two airmen as they pass him in the hall on his way to General Hammond's office. George had asked to see him first thing this morning. Jack had requested to make the meeting for later in the morning, he had a very important errand to take care of that day. A week ago he had gone to a jeweler in Denver and his purchase was to arrive by overnight delivery at his house this morning.

Tapping his left side breast pocket he felt the bulge of the small box within. It contained a simple platinum band with an inscription.

It had been nearly thirty years since he shopped for an engagement ring. His first mistake was telling the little man with a jeweler's eye piece looped around his neck that he wanted a ring as special as the women who was going to wear it.

The man looked over the frames of his spectacles wordlessly telling him, _Heard that before_. After been shown setting after setting, Jack finally realized that Samantha would never wear a raised gem. She worked with her hands every day. At Area 51 she was constantly digging around machinery and alien pieces of technology. No, she would want something simple that wouldn't get caught on some bio-filament or thingamajiggee.

Arriving at Hammond's door, Jack checked his breast pocket one more time before knocking. Whatever it was that George wanted to talk to him about, he would be letting the man know that he would be retiring within six months, two months after that, three tops Jack O'Neill planned on marrying Doctor Samantha Carter.

Hearing Hammond's command to come in, Jack nearly swaggered into the office. His commander and old friend will get the shock of his life when Jack tells him that he was off in three days to ask Dr. Samantha Carter to marry him.

Looking up from the papers before him, General Hammond motioned for Jack to take a seat.

"Morning General."

"Yes, well Jack it is nearly afternoon."

"Yeah, about that I have something to tell you."

"Well, it will have to wait Jack."

Quieting, Jack couldn't help but notice General Hammond was in a less than agreeable mood.

"Jack, the reason I wanted to meet with you is to tell you...I'm leaving the SGC."

"What!" Don't tell me those scrubs at the IOA are pulling this shit again?

"No, Jack. I've been called to Washington." Rising from his seat, General Hammond came around to sit beside Jack in front of his desk.

"The President has tapped me to head a new cabinet position, head of Homeworld Security. Its prevue will include the SGC, Area 51 and our planetary defenses."

Jack wasn't sure if he should congratulate or commiserate with his friend.

"George, that's great but what about command of the SGC? Whose been chosen to take over for you?"

Taking a deep breath and trapping Jack with a solemn stare, "That would be you Jack."

Jack went to speak, raising his hand. Silently he turned his head right then left. As if trying to shake the words from his ears. Finally, he replied.

"_What!?_"

"Jack, you are the only one I would hand the SGC over to, the President knows this. In fact it is a condition of my agreement to take the position in Washington. They're making you a general Jack."

Dropping his hand to his lap, Jack just stared at George.

"George...I kinda had plans."

"Samantha?"

"Well, yes."

"Before you go any further Jack, there's something you need to know about Samantha Carter."

"No, see that's where you are wrong George. I know all I need to know. She's the best thing that has happened to me." Digging into his breast pocket, Jack pulled out the ring box, opening it for George to see.

"Look, this is what I needed to take care of this morning. This weekend I'm going down to see her and I _will_ ask her to marry me. And if I'm lucky, very lucky, she'll say yes before figuring out that I'm a stubborn smuck with bad knees."

"Jack."

"Please, George, don't...just don't."

Jack sat silent for several long seconds until finally snapping the ring box closed and putting it back into his breast pocket.

"What is it George?"

Standing and leaning over to his desk, Hammond took a file from it and handed it to Jack.

Over seven years ago, when you and SG-1 made contact with the Tok'ra a US General accompanied you to their base and agreed to become a host to the Tok'ra Selmak."

"Yeah, I remember. Jacob, he's been our contact with them. Damn good man. Although why he ever agreed to getting snaked, I don't know."

"He agreed because he was dying Jack. Cancer. And because he needed something from us."

"What?"

"Jacob wanted to make sure that the government kept a respectable distance from his family. There were developments at the time with them, well one in particular, that was becoming a concern."

"What sort of _concern?_"

"Independent research into wormhole theory."

Jack reached for his breast pocket.

"Are you telling me...?"

"Jack, the orders had come down to stop her research. She was seen as an _unfriendly_ candidate for the program at that time. If she wasn't working for us, then there were those that didn't want her to work on it at all."

Jack couldn't sit any longer. Rising, he started to pace the room.

"Clementine."

"Was our way of keeping watch over her without directly interfering with her work. It was Jacob's idea."

"But she saw her father before he died." Jack responded with disbelief. "She told me about when she went to see him. He died the next day. That was months after Jacob and Selmak..." Jack pantomimed with his hand the action of a Tok'ra entering a body through the mouth.

"Jacob came back to Earth to settle his affairs. One was seeing her. He...wanted to say goodbye."

"_But he didn't!"_ Jack nearly shouted. "He just laid there and said nothing. He let her go thinking that everything she did, all that she accomplished meant nothing to him."

Jack was now looking for something to hit. Twenty minutes ago he was a man in love. At this moment he realized that he was part of the worst, most devastating secret in the life of the woman he loved.

"If I had known that Jacob was her father...George, what am I going to tell her?"

"Nothing son. You tell her nothing."

Shaking his head, Jack pursued his lips tightly to keep the slew of curses that wanted to erupt from him.

Gaining control over himself, he took his seat next to Hammond and dropped his head heavily into his hands.

"I can't do that." Jack almost sobbed the words. "I made a promise."

Before George could reply, the klaxons announcing an incoming wormhole sounded. Both men stood and headed out of the office in to the conference room over looking the Stargate. Hammond's phone rang. Answering it, he curtly replied to the news from Harriman and hung up.

"Jack, we will continue this conversation later. It's the Tok'ra."

As both men headed to the spiral staircase that led to the lower level, George took hold of Jack's arm.

"Jack, this is for her protection."

Jack couldn't bring himself to agree with his commanding officer.

* * *

As Jacob stepped through the event horizon onto the metal ramp, with Anise beside him, he looked up. Standing in the window were his old friend George Hammond and a man he had come to respect over the years, Colonel Jack O'Neill.

In a personal communication three months ago George had informed him that his daughter, his _Sammie_, was now working for the Stargate program at Area 51. The news unnerved him. It had been his intention to keep her away from the program. His bargain with the military was to give her the freedom to pursue her theories without interference. Now, he finds her being drawn into program. All thanks to the man standing to George's right.

_"Is it that he enticed her into the program, or that he enticed her into his bed, Jacob?"_ Selmak prodded him.

_"Please don't let me remind me, Sel."_

The same communication from George let him know in the most discreet of terms that Jack and his daughter were _involved._ As far as he knew at the moment, Jack was unaware that Samantha was his daughter.

A young airman greeted the Tok'ra as they descended the ramp, motioning them through the blast doors to the stairs leading to the observation deck.

Sparing one last glance at the window, Jacob noticed Jack's face, confused and resentful. Jacob stopped and locked eyes with him.

_"He knows." _Selmak stated the obvious.


	3. Chapter 3

Seated at the conference table, the Tok'ra Anise informed the men present of the reason for their visit.

_"As we informed you several months ago, Ashtarte broke from B'aal after their escape from Earth. Since then she has been gathering her own Jaffa. The high council thought it prudent to place an operative in her ranks to monitor her actions. Our operative has sent a communiqué indicating her advancement upon B'aal's forces. She is gaining control of key sectors and forcing B'aal to withdraw his ships back into regions of space that are cut off from each other."_

Jack sat silent, listening to the Tok'ra woman detail the intelligence on Ashtarte's actions against B'aal. His eyes avoided the man seated opposite him. At the moment he could care less that two snakes were fighting it out. What he wanted to do was take Jacob by the collar of his snake outfit and put him against the wall.

"We appreciate the update on Ashtarte, but why come here in person to deliver it?" Hammond queried.

_"The communiqué included a mention of Ashtarte's personal movements. She left a day ago with one al'kesh heading in the direction of Earth. Our operative has limited information, but it appears there is someone of interest to Ashtarte, here on Earth."_

It occurred to Jack that the Tok'ra have someone very close to Ashtarte to have this amount of intel.

"How can you have all this intel without Ashtarte knowing about it? She reads minds. How has she not identified your operative?" Jack asked.

Anise shuttered her eyes, raising them, it was now Freya speaking.

"Colonel O'Neill, you will recall that several years ago the Tok'ra were able identify and break the Gou'ald's za'tarc mind control technique. We have refined the process to allow an operative to be conditioned for in-depth operations; so that he consciously believes what he is doing is right. But, with specific triggers, the conditioning is broken momentarily to allow them to relay their information covertly. So long as the operative is out of Ashtarte's presence during the release trigger, she will never sense the true intent of the operative."

"Jacob, Freya, does your operative know who Ashtarte is interested in here on Earth."

"We believe it is someone she had contact with when she was here with B'aal." Jacob answered.

"Our investigation of B'aal's and Ashtarte's activities yielded a short list of contacts. B'aal's Jaffa converts are in custody and anyone else appears to have been eliminated by Ashtarte. Who else could it be?"

"I have reviewed your reports to the Tok'ra; I believe I know who it is." Freya asserted.

The three men turned to her expectantly, "I believe she is coming for a woman by the name of Samantha Carter."

General Hammond knew that leaving the two men in the conference room together may just result in permanent injury to one or both. At the mention of Samantha, daughter to and girlfriend of Jacob and Jack respectively, he thought it best if he allowed Anise to convey her theories for Ashtarte's interest in Samantha Carter in private.

So, Ja-ke," Jack started, breaking his name into two syllables, stressing the last. "Or can I call you Da-d."

"George told you."

"He did." Jack grounded out.

"You can't tell her Jack."

"You know when I met your daughter she had a chip on her shoulder about the military the size of Everest." Jack circled the room.

"But I told her that she didn't need to be that way. That she was wrong. I told her that what we do was for the good of world, that there was _honor_ in our actions. Tell me Jake, where was the honor in letting your only daughter think you were dead and that she was never good enough for you?"

"I love my daughter. I did this _for her_. Jack, they were going to take it all away from her. They would have taken her research and muzzled her with the threat of prison under the guise of national security."

'What do you expect me to do here Jake?"

"Exactly what you've been doing. Jack, George told me about you and Samantha. He told me you got her into the program and _she's happy_. That doesn't have to change."

"No Jake, you see it has. The minute Hammond told me who you really are it changed everything. The one thing I promised you daughter was that I would _never _lie to her. And that's what I am doing right now. Every second I stand here, I am lying to her."

"Jack, you know as well as I do, if not better, that what we keep from those we love is for their benefit, not ours."

"Fuck you, Jake. Your daughter has a snake bitch gunning for her. As soon as Hammond returns, you and I are getting on a plane to New Mexico. We are putting an end to this bullshit. Samantha has the right to know the truth."

"That is exactly what you will not do Colonel O'Neill!" General Hammond barked at his second in command as he entered the room with Anise following.

Taking his seat at the head of the table, Hammond instructed the men to take their seats again.

"Anise and Freya have conveyed their theory as to why Ashtarte is interested in Doctor Carter. I have decided for now... that we not tell Doctor Carter of this development. Area 51 will be advised to enact additional security precautions, but until we have more information on Ashtarte and her reasons for coming to Earth, Doctor Carter will not be informed."

* * *

Samantha sat in front of her lab terminal. The presentation of the planetary defense system went on for hours. She had hoped to remain uninvolved, but upon learning it was her contribution that solved the long standing problem with the projectile system the assembled men grilled her on the project. Dr Carlisle was less than pleased to have to share the limelight.

Now she sat, wearily paging through the last results of her weather systems project. Hopefully she will be back on it full time after the weekend. _Jack._ A happy smile came to her face as she thought about seeing him. Then it hit her hard what his visit meant. Straightening herself, she steeled her nerves as she picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

The recipient of her call answered on the third ring.

"Hi Mom."


	4. Chapter 4

There was nothing in the Tau'ri's reports to suggest a familial relationship between Jacob Carter and Samantha Carter existed. Jacob Carter had only ever mentioned that he had _some_ family on Earth. As all Tok'ra symbiotes, Selmak was respectful of her host and would never discuss what a host is reluctant to mention himself. But so much more surprising for Freya was learning of Jack O'Neill's relationship with Jacob's estranged daughter.

Jack O'Neill was a fascinating man to Freya. She was very attracted to him and had told him this several years ago. He had _politely_ declined her offer of sexual relations. The thought of him with another woman settled a heavy weight of jealousy upon her mood.

_"He is just a Tau'ri man. You mustn't pain yourself over him child." Anise soothed her._

_"Anise, have you ever...been in love?"_

_"What your people and these Tau'ri think of love as, no."_

_"Then you cannot understand my pain."_

_"No, my child. Our union allows me to heal any damage to your body but as for this, I am unable to offer you any relief. Now, we must keep to the plan. If it is to succeed, we shall require his assistance."_

Knocking on Jack's office door, Anise heard the male voice from behind answer.

* * *

Finishing her call to her mother Samantha settled her head on the cool surface of her lab bench.

_That did not go well._ She thought. At first her mother was overjoyed with the invitation to finally meet her adult daughter's boyfriend. The weeks of her disappearing on the weekends when he came to Phoenix and then her abrupt move to New Mexico had left her mother anxious and concerned for her daughter.

Elizabeth couldn't understand how a man who saved her daughter at a car accident in Virginia was flying in from Colorado ever other weekend. The clarification that this man was in the Air Force put her over the edge.

After many choice words, several of which Samantha had never imagined her mother knowing the meaning of, Carl got on the other end.

_"Hi sweetie."_

_"Carl, please get mom back on the line."_

_"Samantha, your mom needs a few minutes. This wasn't what she was expecting."_

_"I know Carl, that's why...why I haven't mentioned it before."_

_"She just needs some time to take it all in. Give her a call later. I'll talk to her."_

_"Okay, thanks Carl."_

Samantha snapped herself up from the lab bench at the sound of polite cough at the door. It was Corrine.

"It wasn't that bad." Corrine joked as she headed to her side of the lab. "The generals loved you. You used words they could understand. Usually they can't make out what Carlisle prattles on about."

"It's not that. It's personal."

"Aah," Corrine said, then looking at Samantha with a smirk, "Is it about the infamous Colonel Jack O'Neill?"

Samantha had made a point of not mentioning her relationship with Jack to anyone at Area 51. For all they knew, she was just another scientist recruited into the program. There because of her abilities and not because she saved the Stargate, got kidnapped by Gou'ald or was currently dating the leader of SG1.

"How did you...?"

"Oh, Area 51 may be the most secret facility on the face of this planet, but within its walls, very little goes unnoticed." Corrine emphasized her point by waving a finger around.

"When you arrived, just about everyone suspected you were the one to solve the gate malfunction problem at the SGC months back. Albert, Carlisle's assistant told me he over heard him on the phone with the President's office refusing to allow you a position given your _personal involvement_ with a certain SGC colonel. But obviously, someone pretty high up thinks you're important."

"That's why he seemed to have it out for me." Samantha declared, as if everything was suddenly becoming clear. "And you decide to tell me now, that I'm grist for the rumor mill here."

"Samantha, it's not like you love life is protected by top secret clearance. Besides, it's old news. You know that new librarian in records storage," Corrine bubbled over, "she's been making her way through the security personnel since she arrived, takes a different one home with her every weekend."

Corrine went on to describe the various affairs and liaisons that apparently had typified Area 51 for years. Samantha had been so consumed with her work and her own relationship these past months, she had taken no notice that the researchers and scientists at Area 51 were nothing more than a horny warren of rabbits.


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha was exhausted. She had been on the phone talking to her mother for hours the night before, trying to explain to her why she was dating a colonel in the Air Force. Her mother came at her from every side. Elizabeth reminded her of the painful childhood memories, the countless moves around the country, and the agony of having a distant father.

"Samantha, you are getting to an age where you either make the decision to have children or it will be too late. Is that the kind of life you want for your babies? "

"Mom, what can I say to you other than Jack is not Jacob. Beside, we haven't even discussed anything close to having kids."

"So you moved yourself to New Mexico and wait for him to show up on the weekends for what Samantha? I did that for almost 20 years with your father. At least I had you and your brother, but you... God forbid you put in 20 years with this man only to figure out that same thing I did, men like your father will never consider their families before their careers."

The conversation went on until finally both women agreed that a meeting over the weekend would not be a good idea. By that time it was too late to call Jack with the news.

Now seated in her lab she played with her pendant from Jack in one hand as the other tapped the top of the phone by her terminal. She needed to talk to Jack, tell him that meeting Elizabeth and Carl this weekend was out. Before she could screw up the courage to call him, she was paged over the intercom system to the demonstration hanger.

Samantha was shocked to see the same men who were present at yesterday's presentation now standing in the hanger. Dr Carlisle was all but tapping his foot in irritation as she made her way over to him.

"Now that Dr Carter is here gentlemen, we will proceed with the demonstration."

Turning to a bank of equipment, Carlisle grabbed a hold of Samantha's elbow propelling her with him. Pulling from his hold, she walked at her own pace to the equipment. Reaching it she seethed through her teeth at Carlisle.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Our guests were so impressed with our presentation, they have requested a demonstration before the unit is moved to Antarctica."

"Eugene, this equipment is not calibrated for the level of power output necessary for a complete test of the system. You have to tell them they will either have to wait two days for us the make the adjustments or to buy nice warm parkas and get their asses to Antarctica next month."

"Dr Carter, I have assured these men that we have a functioning prototype of Cottus. Before we release it for field testing, they want to know that it is ready."

Samantha stood fuming at her supervisor wondering how he got his nose so clean at night after a day of it up the collective ass of the military.

"Dr Carter," interrupted and sour general from yesterday, "Dr Carlisle has assured us that we will be very impressed with today's demonstration.

Glaring back and forth between the general to Carlisle, Samantha could not hold back her frustration any longer.

"General, I would like to emphasis that our equipment is not prepared to handle a fully powered demonstration of Cottus. I want my objections to this demonstration put on record."

After studying the young woman, the general turned to Carlisle.

"Dr Carlisle, if Dr Carter has reservations about this demonstration, perhaps we should reschedule."

"General Anthony, I assure you that while Dr Carter's _contributions_ to the Cottus project have been helpful, she has not been on the project long enough to make such a determination. This system is more that capable of a fully powered demonstration."

General Anthony considered the doctor's word. The Cottus project was 12 months past due and millions over budget. If the system was moved to Antarctica and did not test well, he would have to explain it to the Pentagon.

"Dr Carter, your reservations are noted but I must defer to Dr Carlisle on the matter. Proceed with the demonstration."

* * *

"So, let's see it!"

Daniel and Teal'c stood at the open door to Jack's office. Having just returned from overseeing an archeology team's work on P24-675, Daniel was dressed in muddy bdus. Teal'c had accompanied him to assist with the translation of Gou'ald writings on the walls of an ancient temple.

"See what Daniel?" Jack grumbled without looking up from his paperwork.

"Jack, you said it was being delivered yesterday. The _ring!_"

Reaching into his breast pocket, Jack tossed the ring box at Daniel. Juggling it into his hands, he opened it.

"It's beautiful Jack. Simple, understated, she'll love it."

"It is most appropriate O'Neill." Teal'c added.

Now seated in front of his desk, Daniel pushed the open ring box back to Jack, who sat silently staring at it.

"This weekend right?" Daniel asked, gleefully, still not reading Jack's somber mood. But Teal'c ever the more observant of human behavior could see that his friend was disturbed.

"Are you experiencing cooling in you lower appendages O'Neill."

Daniel turned to Teal'c in astonishment.

"What? Are you kidding? Jack does not have cold feet. Jack, you're not having seconds thoughts are you?"

Without answering, Jack played with the box on his desk, snapped it shut and returned it to his pocket.

"There are _complications._" He finally answered his friends.

"Jack, what's going on? Four days ago you were over the moon. What's changed?" Daniel pressed him.

Looking up to Teal'c who still stood by the door, he nodded to him, indicating he should close the door. Doing so, Teal'c took the second seat by the desk.

"Ashtarte is coming to Earth and she's coming for Samantha."

* * *

Samantha carefully watched the read out in front of her, making adjustments to the power levels as the Cottus system engaged. Four drone units had been launched from an airborne X-302. Two had just set off the proximity detectors. Automatically, Cottus engaged and starting tracking their trajectories.

Over her shoulder, Carlisle was giving the military observers a play by play of the system's actions.

"As you will see, Cottus is capable of tracking multiple incoming hostiles and plot firing solutions accordingly."

Another proximity alarm announced that Cottus had acquired the third drone, then the fourth.

"Cottus will arm and fire multiple interception projectiles simultaneously."

Samantha's movements quickened as she adjusted for the system's charge, as it prepared to launch. The power system indicator was hovering just below critical.

The Cottus apparatus began to rotate as it set to launch. The proximity alarm intervals were now coming a four second burst. The apparatus locked its position and the launch signal sounded. Three trails of energy surged from apparatus, its projectiles heading for their targets. Suddenly a surge of electrical current cracked through the equipment and the power indicator dropped below 50 percent.

"Mis-fire on interceptor four." Samantha firmly stated. Carlisle came from behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"Inceptor four is locked in launch sequence but Cottus has lost its charge to the system."

"Disarm the fourth projectile!" Carlisle yelled in her ear.

"It can't be aborted. Inceptor four is arming." Turning to the group of observers, Samantha yelled, "_Everyone get out of here!"_

Frantically, Samantha worked to divert more power to the fourth projectile. It would detonate in 20 seconds but if she could get it to launch it would explode a few thousand yards from their position. If not it would take out the entire Cottus apparatus.

Behind her, Samantha could make out the shouts of men and shuffling and pounding of feet as the observers fled to safety. Continuing to work to launch the last projectile her eyes kept glancing at the denotation timer.

_14...13...12_

"Doctor Carter get back!" Carlisle yelled, grabbing at her arm.

_8...7_

Making one last adjustment, the power indicator reached 95 percent and the launch indicator of the fourth projectile sounded sending the projectile airborne.

A second later another powerful surge of energy ripped through systems and as Carlisle forcibly pulled Samantha away stepping between her and the equipment as it exploded.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam stood in front of her bathroom mirror, scrubbing her hair with a towel. After the day she had the shower was exactly she needed. Picking up her watch where it lay on the counter, she checked the time, 9:45 PM. Jack's flight from Colorado won't be in for another hour. Frowning, she felt disappointed. By the time his flight landed and he drove over to her rented apartment, it will be close to midnight. She'll be lucky to still be awake. Their time together nowadays was so precious. When she first took the job at Area 51, Jack made it down to see her almost every weekend. There were a few when he was off world. She had gone to Colorado Springs a few times as well. She never went on base. Both preferred to keep their time together _away from the office._

Of course now that Dr Carlisle was injured and unable to oversee the final stages of the Cottus project before its move to Antarctica, she had been assigned to take over for him.

When Jack called her late in the day, anxious and worried about the report of the accident at Area 51 and with the news that he was tapped to take over for General Hammond at the SGC she felt his sadness over the phone. Now that Jack will be taking over as base commander, it will be harder for him to get away. Her frowned deepen with the thought of seeing Jack less and what it may mean for their relationship and the creeping suspicion that her mother may be right.

With these thoughts in her head she performed her nightly rituals. She did not notice the noise from down the hall as Jack entering using his key. Seeing the light from the hall bathroom, he toed his shoes off and crept silently down the hall toward the light. Coming up to the door which was open halfway he found her with one foot on the toilet seat, leaning over as she applied lotion to her legs. She was in her sleepwear. An old pair of his boxers he had left here and little tank top with spaghetti thin straps.

Watching her lotion her legs for a few more seconds he drank in this sight of her. Their weekends together were often so rushed and concentrated he hardly got the chance to see her like this. As if it was any other day. Feeling a longing in his chest to have more of these moments where he could just enjoy her, unguarded.

Sam felt a warm tingle run down her spine. A familiar sensation, she got it when she knew she was being watched by,

"Jack!" She said to his image in the mirror.

His playful smile reflected back at her.

"Hey beautiful."

Turning to him she practically tackled him into the hallway. Kissing his face and starting to tear at his jacket.

Between kisses she asked, "You weren't supposes to be in for hours. How did you get here already?"

Turning her body, Jack pushed her against the hall wall and took her lips in a long passionate kiss. Finally pulling away he looked at her, a shaft of light from the bathroom illuminating her face.

"I caught an earlier flight. Being almost _the man_ has its perks." He told her, as he stroked her face and neck, playing with the pendant she wore. Finally he moved to her shoulders, working the straps of her tank top down her arms.

"God, you're beautiful."

His lips descended to slope of her chest. He gently caressed the bandaged area on her arm. Bringing it up, he softly kissed the bandage over her wound.

"It's nothing. Just part of the job." She whispered to him, her own fingers lightly tracing the trail of an old scar on his chin.

"Not for you, it's not supposed to be." He replied, still petting the bandage until finally returning his hands to the loose material of her tank top over her breasts, drawing it down, exposing them.

She watched him work his lips over the tops of her breasts as she drew her fingers through his hair, scratching the back of ears. Something she knew he liked.

The tank top, now bunched around her waist, she hook one foot behind his calf and drew it upwards, pulling his lower body closer to her. Flowing with her movements, he reached his hands to her back and cupped her ass, lifting her against the wall until only the support of his body held her against it.

Returning to her lips, he nipped and sucked them as he rocked his groin into her as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands, still on her ass worked at the boxers. She could feel the top of her bare ass against the wall.

Her hands had been on his shoulders, tugging at his jacket. Realizing that they were soon to reach an impasse with their activities due to his over-dressed state, she reached up to tug as the fine tuffs of his silvery hair.

"Jack." She purred.

He seem to be deaf to her as he continued to now claw at the loose garments on her body as if he wanted to crawl inside her. Finally he reached around and lifted her from the wall, blindly making his way down the dark hallway to her bedroom. Once inside he allowed them both to tumble onto the bed. Immediately he started pulling at the little clothing she had on.

He seemed relentless in his attack upon her until she lay naked below him while he was still fully clothed.

Stopping suddenly he looked down upon her, slowly absorbing each inch of her body, as if committing it to memory. Jack had always been an _enthusiastic_ lover, but tonight his kisses tasted of desperation. With the lull in his movements, Sam gently cupped his face to bring his eyes to hers.

"Jack, what is it?"

Staring at her, his mouth opened. She expected words to come tumbling out; she could see they were there. But instead he leaned forward quickly, breaking her hold of his face and kissed her hard.

The night went on as that, Jack silent except for his moans and grunts as he found every way possible to have her. She obliged, happily. But in the back of her mind she kept questioning what was going on with him. Deciding that she was willing to let Jack set the pace of their lovemaking for the night but in the morning she would get her answer.

* * *

Standing in the doorway of Samantha's bedroom, Jack's body sagged against the frame as he watched her sleep. Clutched in his hand was the ring box.

He had been desperate for her tonight. Desperate to know every part of her before it was too late. Looking at his closed hand, he turned and walked down the hall to find his bag. Unzipping a side pocket he buried the ring box at the bottom.


	7. Chapter 7

Samantha made her way deep into the bowels of Area 51. With Carlisle injured by the explosion of the power system, she had been made temporary lead on the Cottus project. Despite the accident, the military wanted Cottus ready for shipment to Antarctica on schedule. Requiring several more data files to prepare for the apparatus' move, she would need to verify her security access with the records librarian in person before the files could accessed from her lab computer.

Leaving the warm confines of her bed was the last thing she wanted to do on that Saturday morning, especially when it was occupied by the steely body of Jack O'Neill. Waking him briefly before leaving she explained she would be at Area 51 for the morning but promised to be back in time for a late lunch. He gave her the same look he had the night before, longing and intense, as if he feared to never see her again.

_"I'll be back before you can miss me. Promise."_ She assured him.

He nodded and pulled her into a kiss, trapping her in his embrace he rolled her under him until she finally insisted that she had to go. She blew him a kiss from the doorway before she left.

Samantha was surprised to find the cool storage room that housed banks of computer systems vacant. Within this room was the collective research and data on all SGC and Area 51 projects. Usually the young woman who managed the systems would be seated at her desk, just in front of the door.

Looking around Samantha noticed over the hum of computers voices. Following the muffled sounds she came to a door leading to a small office. With the door slightly ajar, Samantha could not help but see the activities occurring within.

The young librarian tech was bent over an ugly steel desk likely put there in the seventies. Her pink top was lying on the floor. Her plaid wool skirt bunched at her waist, Samantha could see the tops of her stocking and where the garter was attached. Behind her, huffing away and every few seconds making a keening noise was a young airman. Corrine had been right about the young woman.

Stepping backwards Samantha returned to the front desk. Now the sounds that were only a muffles over the constant hum of the computers seem to be the only thing she heard. Minutes went by. Even though the room was purposely temperature controlled, Samantha felt her own rising. Closing her eyes as she toyed with the pendant around her neck, thinking of Jack and when he bought for her.

They had been in Sedona for six days and had finally made it out of the condo to go hiking. Rising early in the morning they had walked an easy path just 10 minutes out of town. Returning mid-morning they had breakfast in town and walked along the streets, window shopping. Going into a tiny place with Native American jewelry, she remembered admiring the silver pendants. She was particularly drawn to one with the etched image of a maze and a figure standing before it. The owner had explained that it symbolized the many choices we face during our lifetimes and how the right choices will lead to harmony, although the path may be long and hard. Jack bought it for her and she wore it out of the store. In fact, she had never taken it off since. She could remember how it thumped against her chest as Jack took her from behind in the shower at the condo later that afternoon.

She realized, as she played with the silver disk, the sounds from the tiny room had stopped.

Hoping to avoid being branded a voyeur she exited to the hall and waited thirty seconds. Upon entering the second time she found the librarian tech seated at her desk and the airman causally leaning against it.

Seeing Dr Carter enter, the librarian arose, adjusted her skirt and smiled a goodbye to the airman who nodded and with a ma'am to Samantha left the two women.

* * *

Returning to her lab, Samantha found Corrine unhappily seated at her lab bench. Everyone on the Cottus team had been called in to work on preparing the project for removal to Antarctica.

"You know I had plans this weekend." She whined to her lab mate.

"So did I Corrine."

"Yeah, well you have a man already. Half the work for you is done. I was hoping to find one to spend my time off with."

Looking at that younger woman, Samantha considered both their predicaments. Neither really wanted to be working on the Cottus project, but fate had stepped in. Remembering that she was now the project leader, the decision of how to proceed with the transfer was left to her.

"Corrine, why don't you head home." The woman perked up with this statement. Samantha continued, "There is really nothing we can do until Monday. I'll review the remaining reports and prepare our schedule for Monday. Go home and enjoy your weekend."

Not needing to be told twice the young woman gathered her things and headed for the door, calling out as she left.

"You're the best Dr. Carter."

Chuckling as the woman rounded the doorway Samantha sat before her computer terminal and stared at her phone. She wanted to talk to Jack. His behavior the night before and that morning nagged at her. There was something bothering him, she just knew it. Picking up the phone she started to dial when her computer beeped. The data files she had requested were now accessible. Setting down the phone she decided to get her work for the day out of the way. There would be plenty of time to talk with Jack when she got home that afternoon.

Skimming through the reports' synopsis of the Cottus project, Samantha made notes of which reports she would need to read more thoroughly. Reaching the end of the list she puzzled over the last three reports. None were coded with the Cottus prefix. Rather the report prefix indicated they were related to the SGC.

Curious as to what may be in the reports and how they related to Cottus she opened the most recent report and began to read.

_Tok'ra participation...joint missions...alliance agreement with Tok'ra High Council..._

Samantha's heart nearly stopped as she reread the paragraph now displayed on her computer.

_US operative General Jacob Carter, host of Tok'ra High Council member Selmak assisted with reprogramming of Ancient defense system located on the Jaffa planet Dakara._

Two hours later Samantha still sat at her terminal. The information contained in the reports shocked her body and mind. They detailed the involvement of the Tok'ra in key altercations with Earth's enemies. In all three the name of General Jacob Carter appeared prominently, along side the names of SG1, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Jack O'Neill.

The final report detailed the first contact with the alien race of symbiotes and their humanoid hosts.

She gripped the edge of her lab bench to keep her body from collapsing to the floor. _Her father was alive. He was a host to an alien creature._ And the most horrifying revelation of all, _Jack knew all along._


	8. Chapter 8

Jack didn't start to worry until the last light of the setting sun faded from the front room window of Samantha's apartment. When she hadn't return in time for lunch he called her cell. Short messages, letting her know that he understood if she needed to finish her work. He would be there, waiting for her to return.

As the afternoon crawled on a tiny, churning knot began to form in his mind. Two more calls to her cell, both going straight to voicemail. Watching the long shadows from the afternoon sun he made one call into Area 51. When her office phone went unanswered he redialed and asked for the security office. Yes, Doctor Carter was still on site. Did he want them to check on her? The airman on the other end coughed politely waiting for Jack to answer. He told him no.

Hours later, with the desert sun setting, Jack called the security office again. This time the airman confirmed that Dr Carter had left Area 51 two hours ago.

"Lieutenant, put me through to General Anthony."

"Sir, the General prefers to not be contacted over the weekend unless there is an emergency. Sir, is there a problem with Doctor Carter?"

Exhaling through his nose, Jack stared out at the dim lights of the town. Hoping Samantha was somewhere among them.

"Yes Lieutenant. Get me General Anthony now."

* * *

It was late. She had left Area 51 sometime in the afternoon. She couldn't remember departing her lab and making her way to the surface. Nor could she recall how she had driven out from the civilian parking area, heading into the desert. As her car sat on the side of the dark, endless desert road she suddenly awakened to the persistent ring of her cell. Letting it ring and finally go to voicemail, she watched the display.

_You have 8 messages._

Reviewing the display she could see that all the messages were from Jack. She deleted each one without listening to them.

_Where can I go?_ She thought. Jack was at her apartment. There were few people she knew at Area 51 well and at this moment there were none that she trusted. _Back to Arizona?_ How would she explain this to her mother? How could she tell her that her suspicions and concerns were right, without tell her the entire truth?

Thinking back upon hers and Jack's time in Sedona, she recalled that first day when he handed her the thick dossier labeled _Clementine_. It contained her entire life. The letter confirming her acceptance of the position at MIT. Reviews of her research on wormhole theory. Even a detail of the few dates she went on over her six years in Boston. One was another professor from the Lit. department who bored her all night with his condemnation of 21st century literary works. Then there was the geneticist, a friend of a friend who wanted her to contribute a sample of DNA for his genome project.

They had laughed over these parts, as if it were someone else's sordid life.

_"You're not in here?"_ she had asked him.

_"No. Nor will I ever be. That is all over. Clementine is done."_

She had believed him, trusted his word. But now? The reports said he had worked along side her father for years.

Staring out the car window into the deep, black night, there was nothing beyond. Her eyes began to search for a horizon for even the faintest glimmer of light. Her mind suddenly took her to a night two months ago. In the dark, cradled in each others arms, she and Jack had confessed their deepest pains, the loss of his son and the death of her father. The shared agony of things left unsaid to those they had loved so much and the sadness of having failed them. She had trusted him with all of it. And he had promised her that he would tell her everything.

_He lied._

Collapsing onto the steering wheel, Samantha Carter wept.

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill I understand that Dr Carter checked out of Area 51 hours ago but are you sure we need to worry about her safety?"

"Sir, I know that General Hammond informed you of the information on Ashtarte's movements." Jack was frustrated with the General's blasé attitude but he kept his tone respectful.

"He also conveyed his skepticism that Ashtarte's movements have anything to do with Dr Carter."

When the order came from Washington that the brilliant Doctor Samantha Carter would be joining the team of scientists at Area 51, General Anthony had also received a private call from his old friend George Hammond. George had let him know that Dr Carter was very important to the Stargate program and had a _personal connection_ with an officer under his command. It was never explicitly stated but the rumor was that it was Colonel Jack O'Neill. The colonel's frequent use of hops from Colorado Springs to his base only confirmed the suspicion. General Anthony did not appreciate having his weekend interrupted by what seemed to be a lover's spat.

"Colonel, I won't call out the dogs to track down Dr Carter only to find her avoiding a personal confrontation."

"Sir?" Jack asked, incredulous of the man's attitude.

"Colonel, I suggest you go back to Colorado, lick you wounds and send the woman some flowers." With that he hung up.

Jack sent the magazines and books sitting on Samantha's coffee table flying across the room.

Running over his options, Jack decided he had one choice.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"I want to report a missing person."

* * *

The light now flooding the interior of her car was blinding, even though her eyes were closed. Bursts and flashes penetrated her closed lids. Feeling around her surroundings she found the steering wheel and cool leather of the driver's seat. Blinking, her eyes were dry and itchy from her contacts and the hour she spent crying. Eventually she had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Rubbing the ache in her neck she turned her body to find the source of the flashing lights. _A police patrol car?_ Had her lone car on the side of the road attracted the concern of a passing motorist?

Looking in the driver's side mirror she could make out a dark shadow of a figure approaching from behind. She swiped at her cheeks, hoping her she looked better than she felt. Groping for her purse she dug into it for her wallet. License and registration, that's all she needed. Those and a good excuse for why she had been sitting here for hours.

Checking the mirror again, she could see the figure was only a foot of two away. Lowering her window she called out through it, reaching out to hand over her id.

"I'm sorry officer. I know I've been here for awhile. There's really nothing wrong."

The voice that responded sent a paralyzing chill through her body.

"My dear Samantha, there are many things that are wrong. I am here to help you with them."

The Gou'ald Ashtarte smiled seductively at her through the open car window.


	9. Chapter 9

The warm, glowing light surrounding her faded. Inhaling deeply she watched as the covering above her opened, revealing a gold tinted, metallic ceiling. Reaching out to grasp the sides of the coffin-like container she pulled herself up.

The room around her was sparse. To her right a pallet that appeared to be a sleeping area that was draped with rich looking materials. Turning she saw a monitor display that changed ever few seconds, a scrolling display of strange, alien characters. From behind her, a sound, the chink of glass. Twisting around she saw a woman seated before a mirror and a counter covered with vials and bottles. The woman was languidly applying something to her throat. She watched the reflection of the woman, as she caressed a thin pin of glass down her throat to the valley of her breasts.

Noticing her own reflection Samantha was surprised to see herself. What she expected was a haggard image. Instead she looked revived and glowing.

The woman in the mirrored smiled at the confused look on Samantha's face.

"How do you feel my dear?"

Breaking the stare she was locked in with her own eyes, Samantha's vision shifted to the reflection of Ashtarte.

"I feel…better."

"Good." Ashtarte replied. Turning to Samantha, she rose and walked toward her.

"I knew the sarcophagus would rejuvenate you. You were quite overwrought when you came aboard."

_That's right. She was aboard Ashtarte's ship. _Her initial terror of being face to face to the woman who had watched as the G'aould B'aal tortured her eight months ago was dispelled as the woman had gently taken her hand, helping her from her car.

Her voice had been a soothing and clear. A beacon to Samantha in those moments of utter confusion. _"Please do not fret my dear. I have no intention of bringing you to harm. I am here… to ask for your help."_ In a daze, Samantha had listened, as she was led away from her car, how Ashtarte was in a fight against B'aal.

"_He has tormented both of us. With your help, we shall put an end to him."_ Ashtarte told her.

The lights had not been from a police car, but from a large ship that had landed a few hundred yards off the road by her car. Ashtarte had stopped her at the base of the ramp that led into the ship.

"_Samantha, I can not promise you that you will be able to return to Earth. I can only assure you, that should you choose to come with me, those that have brought you pain will never plague you again."_

Samantha's answer was to reach to her throat, grasping the pendant that hung there. Tearing it from her, she threw it into the sand. Then, taking Ashtarte's hand, she was led into the ship.

* * *

Sixteen hours. It had been that long since anyone had seen Dr. Samantha Carter. Colonel Jack O'Neill restlessly walked the hall in front of General Anthony's office. His call the night before to the local Sheriff's office was useless. Nothing would be done for twenty-four hours. If by that time or if some evidence of a crime could be found no one would be looking for Samantha Carter.

He started with a call to the local hospital's emergency room, then to the three motels in the area. No one of Samantha's description was seen at any of them. Jack spent the rest of the night driving around the small town, checking out bars, hell he even went to the strip club outside of town, trying to discover where Samantha may have gone. It was past four in the morning when he finally returned to her apartment. As he dragged himself down the hall to her bedroom he held a breath of hope that he would find her there, sleeping. Hanging himself at the open doorway he watched the bed, just as he had done a day before. Only this time, there was no sleeping angel in it.

* * *

His cell phone woke him. Fumbling with his pocket, Jack remained were he was, laying on the couch in her front room.

"O'Neill."

"Colonel O'Neill. This is General Anthony's office. The General wants you in his office within the hour."

* * *

Jack had been waiting over twenty minutes for the General's assistant to open his door and beckon him in. Finally the tall Captain emerged leaving the door open for Jack to enter.

At his desk, General Anthony was on the phone.

"Sheriff I appreciate your cooperation in this matter....Yes…Fine, tell your man on the scene to keep clear of the vehicle. We are sending our people….Fine…Thank you."

Concluding the call, the General regarded Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill? Good to finally meet you. Have a seat." The General motioned for him to sit.

"You mind telling me what that was about?..._Sir."_ Jack forced himself to add.

"That was the Sheriff. Your call last night to report Dr Carter missing was out of line Colonel."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"General despite what you may think you know about my _relationship_ with Dr Carter, she is not the kind of woman to just take off. Sir."

"Well, Colonel, you may not know this woman as well as you think." General Anthony countered. "A little over an hour ago a local patrolman four counties over found an abandoned car on the side of the road."

"Is it Sa-…is it Dr Carter's car?"

"Description and license plate match. Thing is, there are no other car treads around it. What human traces the patrolman did find were of footprints leading into the desert for about a hundred yards. Then they just stop, as if whoever was walking just vanished."

* * *

Sorry to all who have requested I continue this story. Got sidetracked by real life for a while there. I am back to working on it and hope to have new chapters in the next couple of weeks.

Thank you for your reviews and alerts all!

squib


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_The Path of U'ki'ut'l: Sequel to Had I Not Seen the Sun._

_The story so far..._

_Dr Samantha Carter took a position at Area 51 with the support of her boyfriend Jack O'Neill. During a demonstration of an Ancient technology defense system Samantha is injured along with the scientific director of Area 51. Her wounds being superficial she is placed in charge of the project. During her research of the project she comes upon information exposing that her thought to be dead father Jacob Carter is actually alive and now a Tok'ra. Distraught with the revelation she flees Area 51 only to be found by Ashtarte, a mind reading Goa'uld and the one time consort of B'aal._

* * *

Seated before a vanity mirror in Ashtarte's room, Samantha tugged at the low neckline of the dress she wore, attempting to cover more of her exposed, pale skin. Ashtarte had insisted she bathe and when she emerged from the adjoining bathing chamber she found her clothing gone and in its place a dress.

Taking in the image that stared back at her from Ashtarte's mirror, Samantha frowned. Since emerging from the sarcophagus her mind had been duplicitous in its sharp and focused perception of the room and its contents and her awareness of her own body. It all had an ambrosial quality to it.

But in the same moment she felt her thoughts viscous. A thick mire existing between what was in the moment and what was suppose to be, or could be…it never completely forming in her mind before she once more was beguiled by her immediate surroundings. Her own body acted as a prevaricator.

Tracing the now healed length of her injured arm, she found the reflection of the sarcophagus in the mirror. It had not only healed her arm but improved her vision. An illicit sensation coursed through her. Every nerve tingled with the memory of awakening in the sarcophagus.

Ashtarte's tin voice broke her thoughts.

"You look lovely Samantha."

Rising and turning to her host, Samantha smoothed the silken material down over her hips. Trying to quell the nausea rising at the words of the strange, magnificent woman she stepped away from the vanity and replied,

"Thank you."

"Now that you are recovered, I thought we would talk." Ashtarte motioned to an alcove that contained an intimate table and cushioned bench. A servant stepped from behind the towering Goa'uld and placed a tray upon the table then ushered silently from the room.

Samantha took the position opposite of Ashtarte, as the Goa'uld poured a tinted liquid from an ornate carafe into two goblets.

"First, allow me to apologize to you for the terrible treatment you experienced when last we saw each other." Ashtarte began as she handed a goblet to Samantha. Tipping the cup, Samantha appraised its contents.

"Just tea my dear."

Nodding in acceptance, Samantha took a sip.

"While it is no excuse, I was just as much a victim of B'aal as you. Shortly after we parted I separated myself from B'aal. My ever action has been to bring about his downfall. I have been successful to a point, but if I am to bring about his defeat I require assistance."

Halting in her speech, Ashtarte took a long drink from her own cup, giving Samantha an opportunity to speak.

"If are looking for allies, why not approach the SGC or the Tok'ra?"

"A very good question my dear." Ashtarte agreed. "Unfortunately, to assuage the present misgivings and distrust that exists between my rebellious brethren and me would simply take too long. If I am to take advantage of B'aal's present weaknesses I must act quickly or risk giving him the opportunity to recover."

"And the SGC?"

"Ah, yes your Tau'ri. A formidable force as is evident by their recent ascent in this galaxy. But as I am sure you can understand that their propensity for deception, as _well intended_ as they may claim," Ashtarte continued with a tip of her cup towards Samantha, "makes them an even less reliable or trustworthy ally than the Tok'ra."

Taking a deep breath, Samantha was flooded with the recent revelation of her father's existence and the SGC and Jack's compliance in the deception.

Setting her cup down, Ashtarte slid her body closer to Samantha on the bench, taking her hands in her own.

"We are sisters, you and I." Ashtarte whispered near to her ear, soothingly stroking her hand. "We have both been abused by men that should have loved us. B'aal was my husband. Before I took this host, he swore to me his eternal devotion and that we would be equals to each other. I did not have the gift to see the truth until I had blended and by then it was too late. I was his prisoner not his partner. You father," Ashtarte delayed as a near sob came from Samantha, "and the Tau'ri Jack O'Neill," she added with a new firmness in her voice, "are betrayers as well. We are sisters, you see."

Samantha's eyes that had been downcast until the moment Ashtarte mentioned Jack's name now stared into her eyes.

"Together we can bring an end to all their deceptions. We will bring about a new order to the universe. One not dictated by the cruelty of men but by our grace." Ashtarte's eyes left Samantha's and lowered, taking in her seated form, flitting briefly to her abdomen. The corners of her lips upturned slightly, knowingly, "We will remake this universe and purge it all its evils. Our daughters will never suffer the pains we have endured."

* * *

Jack followed General Anthony down the hall towards what he assumed was Sam's laboratory. As the General turned into the doorway he could make out the voice of a very agitated woman.

"I don't care what the log indicates; Dr. Carter would never have accessed those files unless she was authorized to do so."

The woman, in her late twenties, petite with tawny hair was anxiously looking over the shoulder of an older man seated a computer terminal.

"Corrine," the man castigated her. "I authorized Dr Carter access to the set up protocol files of Cottus only. She was not to have access to the unit's security systems."

Interrupting the argument, General Anthony commanded the scientists' attention. "What have you found?"

"General Anthony," replied the man. He shifted uncomfortably on the stool, his arm in a sling and a bandage covering part of his neck. "It's what I suspected. Prior to her disappearing act, Doctor Carter accessed several files associated with Cottus that she was not authorized to. The log indicates that she had been accessing restricted files from the time she arrived at Area 51."

"And the demonstration?" the general inquired.

"Well, considering her near miraculous ability of come up with a solution to the power issues it seems more than likely." Dr Carlisle firmly asserted.

Jack was lost. He knew that General Anthony did not want his presence in the room. It was only after a call from General Hammond that he agreed to allow Jack to enter Area 51 with the condition that Jack in no way interfere with the investigation of Samantha's disappearance. Now frustrated with only being an observer and with the General's and Carlisle's insider speak he could not stop the frustrated growl that can from him, "What is 'more than likely'?"

"It can't be true!" Corrine interjected. "There is no way Dr Carter purposely sabotaged Cottus!"

Jack was silent with rage. Turning to the General, his blazing eyes silently demanded an explanation from the General for his suspicions of Samantha.

"Dr Carlisle, continue reviewing the files Dr Carter accessed before her disappearance." Turning to Jack, he continued, "Step outside with me Colonel."

Watching the back of the General he proceeded to the doorway. Before leaving the room he cast a glance at the worried face of Corrine.

In the hallway General quietly commanded the security personnel present to take positions by the Colonel as he stepped out of the lab.

Jack, see the two SFs positioned by him in tense stances arched an eyebrow at the General. "You cannot believe that Samantha is a saboteur? She was nearly killed in that explosion!"

"Colonel O'Neill, is has come to light that Dr Carter has been acquiring top secret information on Area 51 with the purpose of passing the information to enemies as of yet unidentified."

Jack scoffed but before he could tell the General what he thought of the accusation the General continued with a darker tone, "Being that it was by your recommendation and influence that Doctor Carter was assigned to this installation, I am placing you, Colonel Jonathan O'Neill into custody for suspicion of espionage."

* * *

Ashtarte entered the landing bay of her ha'tak, her Jaffa escort preceding her. The bay, filled to the capacity of attack al'keshes; many formerly belonging to her estranged mate B'aal. Her Jaffa stood at attention at the base of an al'kesh's ramp. Stopping, Ashtarte waited for its pilot to descend.

"My Lady Ashtarte, I am your servant." The pilot greeted her with a deep, subservient bow.

"And a most trusted one you are," she replied. Reaching out, she held a small device for him to take from her. He accepted it with another bow.

"Your command my lady?"

"Deliver this to my base. It contains the information required to complete the new defense system. When the alterations have been completed I shall order my fleet there."

"I understand then our guest has agreed to assist you with your campaign my Lady."

"Samantha was merely the courier of this information. Her contribution to my plans is far more important than technological schematics. I still sense a resistance in her willingness. I may require your other considerable talents to alleviate her concerns and bringing her to my side completely."

"As ever my Lady, I am yours to command."

Ashtarte merely smiled and dismissed the al'kesh's pilot with a nod. Watching him retreat into the al'kesh she reached out and touched his mind. As from her first meeting with him, she sensed nothing that would cause her to doubt his devotion and service to her will. Certainly a healthy amount of ambition and self-preservation but nothing to indicate he would willingly betray her.

_Yes, he is my most devoted of servants. And handsome as well, yes Samantha should like him very much._

* * *

Maneuvering the al'kesh into open space, the pilot plotted his course to Ashtarte's base. As he did this, unconsciously he also set a flat, black disk into the communications module. As the al'kesh was drawn into the subspace corridor a trill signal filled the cabin. The pilot sat frozen, his eyes staring into the kaleidoscope of light of the space corridor. Then suddenly his body slumped but before he could slip from the pilot's seat he awoke. Looking around the pilot took the controls and reset the al'kesh's destination.

It would have to be quick. The deviation would be noticed if he delayed for long. He had to compose and transmit his message within seconds then return to subspace and his original course.

The al'kesh dropped from subspace on the outskirts of a lifeless solar system. Turning to the communications module the pilot activated the coded signal embedded in the black communications disk and he started his message.

"High Council priority message. Martouf ka'peth sch'oct. Tau'ri Samantha Carter..."

* * *

If you all who have been so kind with reviews and story alerts are not too pissed at me for taking so long to continue this story perhaps you will leave a review for this chapter? I'm really sorry for taking so long. I drank the Harry Potter Kool-Aid and am now thigh-deep in a story on the HP page. I promise to divide my attentions equally between this and that story from now on.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack's thoughts as he paced the width on the holding cell shifted in focus with each turn as he retraced his previous steps. One moment he assessed how quickly Hammond could convince General Anthony of the lunacy of thinking that Samantha was somehow in league with the Goa'uld. His body meeting the cold concrete wall of his cell turned as did his thoughts to Samantha, where in the Universe was she? Had B'aal taken her? What caused her to drive out into the desert? Back and forth his body and thoughts stalked the confines of the cell.

Finally the electronic door lock of the holding cell's room sounded. An SF followed by General Anthony.

The SF stepped forward and unlocked the cell's door and stepped aside to allow Jack to pass.

"Colonel O'Neill," General Anthony said, his voice leaden with agitation, "I've been ordered by Washington to release you immediately. You are to give your statement in detail of your interaction with Doctor Carter since arriving two days ago then I want you off my base. There's a transport on standby to return you to Cheyenne."

"I'm not leaving until I know what happened to Doctor Carter." Jack stated defiantly.

"The investigation into Doctor Carter's disappearance is no longer either of our concerns. An IOA representative has arrived to take over." Through the open door stepped an all too familiar visage to Jack.

"Ms Johnson here will be conducting the investigation. Your orders are to give her your statement."

* * *

Despite the apparent freedom to explore the corridors of Ashtarte's mothership, Samantha could not completely feel as ease with her surroundings. The heavy steps of patrolling Jaffa still made her jump as she turned each corner. They would pass her as if she were invisible.

She could identify the level on which Ashtarte's and her quarters were located. One level below, were a series of rooms that could be best described as laboratories. She had continued further deeper into the bowels of the ship. Returning to the level where she was certain the command center was located she hesitated at a closed door. Her hand hovered over the entry panel of the door.

During her wanderings she thought upon her conversation with Ashtarte. Although there were no demands made Samantha knew that there was something Ashtarte wanted from her. Could it only be that she wanted Samantha as a companion, an equal? Ashtarte would always know what is in her mind. She could not willingly hide her thoughts. Ashtarte had promised to always be truthful with her but how would she ever know for certain.

Her hand remained poised over the panel until the firm warmth of another pressed her hand forward activating the door. Startled, Samantha turned and found herself staring into grey-blue eyes. The man now beside her smiled gently and removed his hand from hers.

"Greetings." The stranger smiled at her and motioned toward the door. She followed the man as he strode into the large observation room. Unlike the Jaffa, this stranger did not wear heavy, metallic armor but rather close fitting leather pants and tunic. She watched as he made his way to an expansive window. Bright, streaking lights sped past the window. Samantha realized the ship was traveling through a sub-light corridor. She joined the stranger at the window.

"Beautiful." he murmured as he studied her profile.

"The particles trapped in the corridor atomize when brought in contact with the ship's force field. Each impact is a small fission reaction. I wonder how the force field compensates for the the drag co-efficient?" Samantha replied, fascinated by what she was witnessing. Finally turned to the stranger she noticed his slight upturned lips. His light eyes dancing with amusement. "Yes, it is beautiful."

"That too." he answered. "My Lady Ashtarte mentioned you are highly astute for a Tau'ri. It will be a pleasure to have such far more sublime company than the Jaffa philistines."

"You are not a Jaffa?"

"Oh no, but as all here, I am in the service of our Lady Ashtarte. I am Martouf and you are Dr Samantha Carter, Tau'ri astrophysicist extraordinaire. It is an honor to finally meet you." Martouf bowed without loosing eye contact with Samantha.

"You know...of me?"

"My Lady Ashtarte has spoken of you. Her description was quite intriguing. She said you were a most fascinating and attractive woman. As ever, she spoke only the truth."

The euphoric sensation she experienced from the sarcophagus seemed to surge back into Samantha's body as she looked into Martouf's eyes. She shook herself as if to dislodge the distraction and focus upon her thoughts.

"In her service? How exactly how do you service Ashtarte?"

Martouf paused before replying. Upon his return, having delivered the data disc with the schematics for the defensive system to her new base, Ashtarte gave him a command: _"She is at her most vunerable. I must have her confidence. I want her bound to me. You must give her all the more reason to abandon her past and it must be done soon. Use all of your considerable resources to bring it about." _Recalling her instructions, Martouf continued.

"In any way I am able. I was once Tok'ra."

"Tok'ra, then you have a..."

"A symbiote? Yes, Lantash."

"The Tok'ra, aren't they the enemy of the Gou'ald? Gou'ald like Astarte?"

"The Tok'ra claim to desire the downfall of the Gou'ald but the means they employ have failed. They move in shadows, refusing to confront the Gou'ald directly. I am ashamed to say that I was convinced of their motives, that is until I discovered the truth." Martouf's eyes fell away from hers, in sadness. "The High Council would sacrifice anything and _anyone _to preserve their own meek existence."

"The High Council?" Samantha went rigid. "Did you know a man, a Tau'ri on the Council?"

_"She will lead you to what will convince her." _Ashtarte's words echoed in his mind.

"You refer to Jacob of the Tau'ri?" Samantha only nodded.

"I know him. He was a welcomed addition to the Council. Well-suited to and embracing of their surreptitious conduct. He is man that keeps secrets well. Of course he is not the only Tau'ri I have met. In a way, it is because of them that I here. When I said the High Council is willing to sacrifice anyone I speak from a very intimate experience. Because of the Council and certain Tau'ri, Lantash and I lost our love, Jolinar. The Council sent her on an impossible mission and when she sought refuge with the Tau'ri, they allowed her to be murdered by an Ashrak, an assassin."

"I'm so sorry." Samantha placed a her hand on Martouf arm, feeling akin to his remorse. Martouf secured her hand with his own, stroking it gently.

"But why Ashtarte? Why join her?"

Martouf smiled at Samantha. "My Lady Ashtarte has a way of laying bare all that is hidden in a being. It was not that she brought me to her way but revealed to me the truth of my own purpose and released me from my anger towards those who used and betrayed Jolinar. With Ashtarte I will achieve what the Tok'ra refuse to do and the Tau'ri are incapable of doing and make certain that she did not die in vain."

"But aren't you betraying them, your people, by working with her?"

"Ashtarte has no designs on attacking the Tok'ra. In a way, she is one of them. Her purpose is to rid the galaxy of the Gou'ald's evil. Her methods differ but the intent is the same."

"And Earth, _my_ planet? What are her intentions towards it?"

"So long as the Tau'ri do not interfer with her plans for Ba'al and the other Gou'ald, they have nothing to fear. Of course, should I have the opportunity to meet with the one who betrayed Jolinar to the Ashrak, I cannot promise to be so tolerant."

Taking her arm and folding it over his, Martouf turned and guided her back through the doorway and into the hall.

"Ashtarte asked that I show you to your laboratory. She tells me there is a surprise there for you."

Hesitating, Samantha stopped their progress down the hall. She needed to know.

"Who was it? The one who betrayed Jolinar?"

"His name is O'Neill. Jack O'Neill."

* * *

Reviews are the butter in the skillet that is my creative muse.


	12. Chapter 12

"Have a seat Jack." Kerry Johnson motioned to a chair at the conference room table. Taking a seat opposite of where he stood, she proceeded to set up a digital recorder on the table and a blank writing tablet. Jack remained standing, watching her. It had been eight months since he had seen her in person. Their only contact after hers and Samantha's abduction by Ba'al were several brief phone conversations to arrange for the return of a few personal items left at his house in Colorado Springs. In each, he had tried to start the conversation about the relationship or rather the end of the relationship but Kerry always stalled and hung up before he could get much out. For all her insistence when they were dating that he open up to her the last thing she wanted to hear was his honesty about why he left her. For all her effort to avoid that conversation she now had to interrogate her former lover about the woman he left her for and if the evidence was correct who has betrayed them all.

"We should get started." She once more motioned to the chair before him. Taking his seat finally, Kerry reached out to start the recorder. Jack's hand shot out to stop her.

"Kerry, you know this isn't right. You were there. You know there is no way Samantha is working with Ashtarte or Ba'al." Kerry flinched at the emotional tone in his voice when he said 'Samantha'.

"I cannot discuss with you events related to this investigation Jack. All I want right now is your statement of the Dr Carter's activities over the last two days."

"_Events?! _That bastard tortured her for Christ's sake! You saw it Kerry, you were there!" Jack yelled as his hand gripped hers tightly.

"What I saw was a semi-conscious woman who had been in the company of two Gou'ald, _alone_. Any torture she may or may not have experienced is alleged by _her_ statements only and that is all I will say to you on the matter. Now, you will answer my questions and when we are finished you will report back to your base commander who has been advised to sit you at desk and allow you access to nothing more technogloically advanced than a paper clip."

Jack released his hold upon her hand and slumped back into his chair.

"Now," Kerry announced, "tell me why you took a transport to Area 51 three hours earlier than you had scheduled."

* * *

Martouf escorted Samantha to the laboratory level and showed her into a room with a large terminal and darkened display screen. Stepping to the terminal, his hand passed over a set of panels and the screen lit up. On it, a series of schematic images appeared. Samantha knew them immediately.

"This is Atlantian, the climate adjustment system I was working on."

"Precisely. Rather impressive, if somewhat incomplete." Martouf beckoned her to the terminal. "This interface has been modified so you may work at this terminal. The equipment necessary to start constructing a prototype is there." He pointed to several crates.

"If you require additional equipment or instrumentation, tell me and I will arrange for it. In fact, I am to assist you with whatever you need to complete the system. My Lady Ashtarte is anxious to have a working prototype." Turning to the display, Martouf once more selected several panels and the images changed. On the screen was a orbital view of a planet with excessive cloud cover and what looked to be two class 3 hurricanes in the northern hemisphere.

"What is this planet?"

"Carshis. A planet presently under the dominion of Ba'al. As you can see the planet has an extreme atmosphere, prone to violent storms and coastal flooding. My Lady Ashtarte has made overtures to the inhabitants of the planet to abandon their worship of Ba'al but they are reticent and fearful of retribution. My Lady hopes to make a gift of the weather adjustor to persuade them of her earnest to free them from Ba'al oppression."

"I don't know much about the Gou'ald but of what I do know, this seems out of character...to show such benevolence just to get more worshippers?"

"How do you Tau'ri put it, My Lady prefers to use a carrot rather than a stick." Martouf chuckled and turned the display back to the schematics. "And it's not worshippers she is attempting to persuade. My Lady needs allies."

"Allies? To fight Ba'al?"

"Ba'al and other Gou'ald who demand the obedience of those under their control without care or concern for their well-being."

Looking over the room, Samantha felt a strange tingling at the back of neck. Before her were the means and now the opportunity to put to use her mind and talents to help millions if not billions of people. She could have done this on Earth, if only she'd been allowed. Her thoughts came to her as images going in and out of focus, working in the lab at Area 51, a tense conversation with Dr Carlisle when he pulled her from the project to work on the Cottus, her frustration when she had to shelve the weather adjustor, Jack telling her to be patient, _Jack. _Her body, catching up to her thoughts, shuddered as she felt anger, loss and a desperate longing pass through her. Her head felt light as a nausea gripped her stomach and her body swayed.

A gentle touch on her shoulder steadied her.

"Are you unwell Samantha?"

"No, it's just a lot to take in and I..uhm haven't eaten in a while.

"You should have said something earlier. Here, sit."

Martouf guided her to one of the larger crates where she sat. The nausea slowly passed.

"I will bring us something to eat. Then, when you are ready," he emphasized, "we'll get started unpacking your equipment."

Samantha looked up at Martouf as he hovered over her, his eyes and face a comforting sight.

"Okay."

Martouf gave her shoulder a slow caress that led up her neck and across her jaw. His finger tips the last to touch her chin. "Rest. I will be back shortly." He said softly then walked into the hall.

His slow saunter turned into a brisk walk the further he went down the hall. Turning a corner he halted and bowed to the lone figure awaiting him.

"My Lady."

* * *

"So this is your statement? You decided to take an earlier flight and arrived at Dr Carter's apartment at approximately 7 PM, she told you about the Cottus explosion then you, as you put it 'went to bed'?" Kerry looked up from her notes into Jack's eyes as she finished. He was resolute and truthful in his description of the last two days save for the hours between the time he arrived at her apartment to when she left the following morning. The account of his activities that day, including the multiple phone calls to Dr Carter's cell and office were corroborated the base's phone records. She could not accuse him of obfuscating the details of his last encounter with Samantha Carter. When he said they 'went to bed' she believed him, knowing full well what he meant.

"I already knew about the explosion. SGC received a report shortly after it happened. I just...she showed me her arm, where she was injured."

"Then you 'went to bed'?" Kerry questioned once more. She rationalized to herself that any other interviewer would press for details.

"Yes." Jack replied. He wondered how long Kerry would play at this game. He knew what she wanted him to say. She had asked him the same question ten different ways.

"She said nothing else about the explosion or what occurred just prior, during the demonstration? You never spoke after you," Kerry once more locked eyes with Jack, "'went to bed'?"

"Nothing."

Kerry stared Jack down, biting back the scornful comment at the tip of her tongue, _'You never were one for pillow talk Jack'_

Then, after a few silent moments, "Fine, I think we're done here." Kerry turned the recorded off and folded away the writing tablet. She quickly rose to leave but Jack's voice stopped her.

"So, what now?"

"Now Jack? Now you will allow the two SFs outside this door escort you to a transport that will take you back to Cheyenne."

"What about Samantha?"

She knew, as an agent of the IOA, she should walk out of the room with another word to him but in that moment she thought back eight months to when she lay in the hospital with a gun shot wound in the leg, alone. He was there, in the hospital with her.

"According to a report received from the Tok'ra two hours ago, Dr Samantha Carter is the more than willing guest of the Gou'ald Ashtarte."

* * *

Martouf followed Ashtarte into her chambers but went no further then the entryway as the Gou'ald walked to a cabinet and retrieved two small vials.

"This," she indicated to the first vial, "will abate her symptoms until I need her to become aware of them. And this," holding up the second vial, "will aid you in your purpose. The first in her food or tea once a day. The second, when the opportunity arises."

Martouf accepted both vials, holding the second up, in examination.

"Remember, she needs only to have the impression of the occurrence."

"Only the impression My Lady?"

"Whether the act is committed or not, I leave to you discretion Martouf."

"There is no danger in its use, My Lady?"

"It is safe. And I remind you Martouf, it must happen soon. She must not suspect."

Tucking the vials into pocket, Martouf bowed to Ashtarte and left the room.

Moving into the room once more, Ashtarte stood before a view screen. As her hand passed over a command panel an image appeared. An outline of a woman's body, with a swirl of colors inside indicating differing heat levels. The image adjusted, zooming on the center of the body and changed showing the definite outlines of internal organs, heart, lungs, intestines, cervix and uterus. And within the outline of the uterus and tiny, pulsating image enlarged far beyond its actual size.


End file.
